Again
by britjanee
Summary: Voyager gets home but in 10 years finds them self in the same spot.


Disclaimer- Voyager isn't mine but Morgan is! 

****

It's been weeks. No let me rephrase that, about 2 months since they have been here. And to tell you the truth it's getting on my nerves. First of all Neelix is killing me! Oh why did my mother have to make him the maral officer of Voyager? Well what used to be Voyager. It's been 10 years and 5 months since Voyager landed on Deep Space 9. And I was glad even if I was 3. 

I had just got back from cheerleading practice and opened the glass French doors to our house. Outside I could hear their laughter and inside it didn't quiet. When I stepped inside it was worse. It even seemed like I could even see the Borg smiling. 

" Hello Morgan!" Chakotay said as happy as he pleased. " How was school today." 

I am known around my school for being the one who always can answer back dissing someone or just plain being a smart elick. 

" The heck that it has always been." 

I felt like I was talking to my mother. She didn't care what I said about school, as long as I was making good grades. After I said that I went into the kitchen to do my homework. 

Our house was pretty nice. There were 6 people over our house. Chakotay, Neelix, Tom, B'ellana, Harry, and seven of nine. I wasn't clued in one what they were doing here but I just knew that it had to deal with StarFleet. But since there were 6 people over our house why didn't they just stay at a 5 star hotel? I guess they didn't because for one they hadn't seen my mother since we landed on deep Space Nine and two our house could hold over 50 people. 

It was built in the early 1800's for a governor and he moved in it and lived in it until he died. Some say that he died in this house and it is haunted. Well I live in it and for one it is. Anyway it is the 24-century and this place has been remodeled and remodeled. No one ever found his body but over the remodeling I don't think that they will!

About two weeks ago Tom came screaming out of the downstairs bath room, he clamed that he saw a ghost! Well I guess he was proof it is haunted! 

Anyway I've been wondering why they are here. And they need to hurry up with what ever they are doing. It is getting on my nerves; ever time I turn a corner I see someone from StarFleet. Personally I don't want to get involved with StarFleet. They get on my nerves. I mean come on, we were stuck in the Delta Quadrant for over 5 years, and they could have brought a ship there to escort us home. And I'm not aloud to get involved with StarFleet. Even though my mother works for them, she won't even let me go to a StarFleet based middle school. She said that it's a risk of me getting involved and going out in the middle of nowhere and getting stuck. Or getting my self killed by a species that can't control itself. Frankly I don't care. 

I go into the fridge and get some apple cider then start my homework. Sometimes it is too hard for me to do so I don't. Sometimes I would think, what would have happened if I did go to a StarFleet based school? I'd probably be a lot smarter! They're stricter on there students. A lot stricter. That's another reason why my mother won't let me get involved with their schools. She knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. 

I started to get bored. Really bored. If I left my mother would kill me, for leaving them there by their self. She was at work. And wouldn't back until about 5:30. And it was 3:00 now. So it was just me, my homework and 6 StarFleet officers that I was clueless about. I decided to go into our den and watch some television. They didn't come in the den. It was mostly for me when company came over. We have a television in there, a very StarFleet high tech computer that I know nothing about and some of my favorite books. I decided to watch some television. TRL was on so I watched that. About 20 minutes later the most annoying knock was at the door.

" Hello Morgan." Chakotay said to me. 

" Hi." I said back, totally not interested in what he was about to say. 

" Well your mother said that she would have to work late. It will be about 7:30 when she gets back. " Chakotay said back.

" Oh pooh." I replied the same old Morgan. 

" Anyway, what do you usually eat for dinner? I mean where is everything?" 

" Don't worry, I said, I'll get it" 

" Are you sure Morgan?" Chakotay said. " I mean, your a little young to cook." 

I look at him like I looked at my mother when she lied and told me that the mall closed down.

" I took 2 years worth of Home- Eck. I know how to cook. Plus I go to a colonial sleep away camp every time I get a break from school. Not only do I know how to cook, I can sew, and make pottery." 

And with that he left me alone. 

It was about 5:30 when I decided to make dinner. Usually we would have left -overs. That is if they weren't here. So I decided to make baked chicken and a new desert recipe that my mother called Oatmeal O's surprise. Really good! 

By the time my mother got back from work. We had finished eating. It was weird to have 6 strangers eating dinner over your house. Or just plain weird. They decided to talk downstairs, I went upstairs. 

1 month later

My mother just told me horrible news. She said that Voyager has a mission to rescue some StarFleet people stuck at the end of the Alpha Quadrant. And that I had to go with her. The thing is, I don't want to. I mean, it would be all right if I was younger or something. But I'm 13 for heaven sake! She won't even let me stay with my grandmother. Just my luck.

We leave for California in a month. At least if gives me time to let my friends know. 

Oh, they were horrified about the news. Especially my cheerleader buddy's. Now who will be the captain of the Cheer squad? Anyway I guess I have calmed down about the news. Hey, it might just be fun! Not! Anyway the month went by to fast. At least they let me keep my outfit. It symbolizes me! 

Today we got into our car and followed Chakotay and the others to California. It took about 5 days to get there but it was cool. Once there we got onto a space shuttle and it took us to Deep Space Nine. At Deep Space Nine we got onto Voyager. Everyone was astonished at how much I have grown and such. I just acted like I cared. Were supposed to take only 4 weeks to do this mission. But I had a really bad filling about this. 


End file.
